Ukitake's episode of TBC
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Ukitake stumbles into Unohana's office while having one of his attacks again. Unohana heals him and brings him to her private quarters to rest. Just a bit of fluff done by a dear person and I.


_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**The Ukitake part is performed by someone very dear to me and I did the Unohana part.**_

* * *

Ukitake staggered in short of breath and coughing.

"Jushiro!" Unohana rushed to him and supported him and brought him to the room next to my office. "You forced yourself again"

"No...I had...an ...attack last night," he coughed.

"Why didn't you call me? Shh don't talk" she whispered as she soothed his lungs with kidou.  
"I...blacked out..."  
"Did u forget your pills, dearest?" Unohana kept using soothing kidou.

Ukitake shook his head "No, I've...been taking them" He leaned forward and started coughing again.  
Unohan gave him a cloth to cough on and used strong healing kidou and let her reiatsu flow through kidou in him. "I'll keep u here for the week" She took his pills and gave it to him with water.  
He coughed up blood into the cloth but the coughing subsided a little after that.  
"It's...easing off... a little" he spoke as he felt dizzy.  
Unohana poured more of her energy into his lungs "breathe in deeply and out very slow"  
He started breathing in and out rattled breaths, coughing occasionally but getting better in time.  
She kept working switching healing and soothing kidou "keep breathing in and out"

Ukitake was breathing easier but was also feeling tired.

Unohana took his hand and led him to her dorms next to her office "Rest here. I'll stay with u"

He closed his eyes and tried to give her a smile.

She sat by the bed, taking his hand and held it against her cheek "every time you show me again what a fighter you are" she whispered.

The white haired man smiled lightly then fell into a deep sleep.

The medic sat there simply watching his angelic features and thinking things over.

He was sleeping peacefully as if he were a real angel. She smiled softly at that thought.

After some time Unohana fell asleep after working 2 days double shifts without getting any sleep at all.

It already turned dusk when a pair of brown eyes opened slowly, a little blurry at first. He put a hand on his forehead which was pounding as he was trying to get his bearings.

Even in her sleep Unohana her senses were on alert so she woke up. "Dearest?" she called softly. It was quite dark in the room already as she forgot to turn on the light when she brought him in.

"Retsu?" he spoke hoarsely and cleared his throat "where am I?"

"In my dorms, you had an attack again. How do you feel?" She questioned on a tender tone.

"A little rough but better than I did" He replied.

She felt his forehead. He had no fever which was a good sign. "Would you like some tea?"

He tried to sit up. "Hai, that would be nice" he smiled grateful.

"Don't force yourself, relax" She walked away to get some hot tea. "Strawberry, lemon or orange tea?"

He tried shuffling up to a sitting position and winced in pain. "Lemon please"

Unohana brought tea for him and helped him sit up.

"Thank you" he replied softly and smiled.

The medic took place on the sofa which she dragged close to the bed and smiled back. "Did you get stressed?" her blue eyes cast him a concerned glance.

"Uh... no I...I don't know what happened. It's been a while since I had an attack it was inevitable that it would happen eventually" He tried waving away the entire attack.

"You scared me a bit" Unohana confessed as her usually calm and controlled voice trembled slightly.

"I will be alright, it's not the first time this has happened" Now it was his turn to soothe her like she always did with him.

"I know" she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you want to eat a bit?"

"I don't think I could stomach much" he replied with an apologizing smile.

"A light soup maybe? You need to eat a bit to drink your medicines. You slept 2 hours straight I think" She blushed embarrassed and guilty. "I fell asleep too. Monday and Tuesday night I worked double shifts so I was a bit tired"

"You shouldn't be working so hard either" He scolded her.

She smiled guilty "I know I will try to change that"

Yet both knew she would never change that because she cared too much for her patients and they would always be her first priority. Her personal life and her own wellbeing would always be after that.


End file.
